Les Primitifs
by Lunoxy
Summary: A huit ans, Harry Potter n'est heureux que la nuit, lorsqu'il peut s'échapper de son placard grâce à ses pouvoirs... Reniant les Dursley, le sacrifice de sa mère qu'il portait en lui se transforme et désigne la magie comme sa gardienne. Ce changement dans l'histoire bouleversera bien des choses, notamment la vision manichéenne du monde des sorciers. Un grey!harry qui s'annonce.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_ : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ses personnages pour écrire mes histoires... Et je ne gagne rien !

_Notes_ : Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma fanfiction ! Ce sera plus ou moins un Grey!Harry, et il y aura un slash. J'hésite encore quant à son format : des chapitres longs ou courts ? On verra ! Il s'agit pour moi d'un challenge, je veux compléter cette histoire qui englobera l'enfance de Harry (à partir de ses huit ans), ses années à Poudlard et la guerre. Je vous laisse lire le prologue et à bientôt pour la suite !

**Prologue : le mutant.**

Harry ne savait pas que le sang de sa mère l'obligeait à rester l'esclave des Dursley. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'ironie : elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui mais son sacrifice avait mené son fils droit en enfer. Il n'avait que huit ans et ne connaissait rien de son histoire ; il ne connaissait que les gifles, les réprimandes et son placard sous l'escalier, infesté d'araignées qu'il essayait de faire danser pour passer le temps.

Parfois il se prenait à espérer qu'on vienne le chercher pour l'emmener loin d'ici, qu'on lui achèterait des jouets et qu'on l'embrasserait sur la joue, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'il ne devait compter que sur lui-même et il avait fini par l'écouter. Il avait appris à se débrouiller seul et il le faisait très bien, surtout qu'il était un _mutant_ ! Il avait entendu Dudley parler de ses comics avec Piers, et il s'était vite rendu compte que, lui aussi, avec des pouvoirs surnaturels. Ils ne se manifestaient bizarrement que la nuit mais Harry en profitait autant qu'il le pouvait : il sortait de son placard et il partait de la maison sans un bruit. La nuit noire ne lui faisait plus peur depuis longtemps déjà. Il l'adorait. Il courait, le sourire aux lèvres, et il se sentait plus libre que jamais. Il oubliait le mépris des Dursley, les coups, et toutes les injustices qu'il subissait chaque jour. Il allait à l'épicerie du coin et il volait de la nourriture et de la boisson, qu'il dégustait sur la balançoire du parc. Puis il osait aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque et il y entrait sans problème, et il lisait pendant des heures des histoires sur la magie ou des livres sur la science. Il rentrait avant le lever du soleil, épuisé et heureux, pressé de recommencer la nuit suivante. Il ne se sentait jamais fatigué au petit matin quand sa tante Pétunia le réveillait pour qu'il prépare le petit-déjeuner, et jamais personne n'avait remarqué ses habitudes. Il ne savait pas si les endroits où il allait étaient équipés de caméras, mais, si c'était le cas, il passait inaperçu.

L'enfer à la maison mais la liberté dehors : il songeait de plus en plus à s'enfuir.

Un jour, il fut impossible de faire autrement.

On était en avril et Harry s'occupait des plantes de sa tante. Il taillait et arrosait, le dos courbé. Néanmoins, il se sentait bien : il faisait bon dehors et il avait appris à aimer les fleurs, même s'il montrait toujours un air renfrogné lorsqu'il jardinait car Dudley se moquait de lui, le traitant de fille. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, Dudley était affalé devant la télévision à regarder ses dessins animés, et le reste de sa famille préparait la maison pour l'arriver de Marge. Harry la détestait et elle le lui rendait bien. Elle était pire que les trois Dursley réunis et le garçon faisait tout pour ne jamais la croiser lors de ses séjours à Privet Drive. Il espérait donc avoir fini ses corvées avant qu'elle n'arrive : il pourrait se réfugier dans son placard et rêvasser sur les légendes de Merlin qu'il avait lues la veille à la bibliothèque.

Mais alors qu'il se levait après avoir jeté une énième mauvaise herbe dans le seau, il entendit le bruit d'une voiture, si rare le dimanche matin. Harry devina que c'était la tante Marge qui arrivait et il grimaça en apercevant le taxi qui approchait. Il s'arrêta devant l'allée et Marge en sortit difficilement, son bouledogue sous le bras. Le chauffeur sortit ses valises et les posa sur le trottoir, et repartit sans plus attendre. Il avait en effet dû souffrir durant ce long trajet avec cette femme ignoble. D'ailleurs celle-ci le regardait en plissant des yeux.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, vermine ? cracha-t-elle en sa direction. Qu'est-ce que tu attends, emmène mes valises dans ma chambre.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et porta tant bien que mal ses trois valises jusqu'à la chambre. Ses pouvoirs ne l'aidèrent pas malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait. Il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi ceux-ci ne répondaient que la nuit tombée. Il redescendit lentement les escaliers, essayant de gagner du temps, mais Marge l'aperçut alors il se dépêcha d'approcher avant qu'elle ne lui lance une remarque acerbe. Il prépara l'apéritif dans la cuisine, les écoutant distraitement parler.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous persistez à le garder, soupira la tante Marge. Au moins vous le faîtes travailler, c'est déjà ça de gagner. Je vous demanderai bien de me le prêter un été, ajouta-t-elle en ricanant, mais le voir m'insupporte. Il est tout gringalet, c'est dégoûtant.

La faute à qui, pensa Harry, les lèvres pincées. Il apporta l'apéritif en essayant de garder son calme, même quand le bouledogue vint lui mordre son pantalon et que Marge l'encourageait à lui mordre les mollets. Il fut soulagé lorsque Vernon l'envoya dans son placard. Pour une fois, Marge n'avait pas mentionné ses parents et il espérait que ça continue ainsi. Il haïssait profondément qu'elle les insulte. Ils s'étaient certes tués dans un accident mais, même sans les connaître, Harry les aimait de tout son être et attendait le jour où il pourrait en apprendre plus sur eux. Il ne savait même pas leurs prénoms, mais il se rappelait les cheveux roux de sa mère. Il la revoyait dans ses rêves. Elle hurlait, et une lumière verte éblouissante réveillait Harry en sursaut. Peut-être rêvait-il du soir de l'accident et que la lumière appartenait à un feu ou à un bâtiment. Il ne savait même pas où ils étaient morts, et avait reçu une punition quand il avait demandé à être emmené devant leur tombe le jour où il avait appris que les morts étaient enterrés.

Il passa la journée dans son placard, à écouter sa famille rire et jouer aux cartes. Il aurait pu les jalouser, mais il ne ressentait plus rien pour eux. Il n'arrivait même plus à les considérer comme sa famille, parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'ils ne se comportaient pas comme telle. Il se rendait compte que son enfance n'était pas normale. Ses parents lui manquaient tellement... Il sortit rapidement de ses pensées quand Pétunia lui demanda de mettre la table. Quand il vit les joues rougies de Marge, il sut qu'il n'échapperait pas à ses habituelles tirades sur ses alcooliques de parents. Elle avait bu, et elle était encore plus méchante lorsqu'elle le faisait. Il déglutit et souhaita devenir sourd le temps qu'il mette la table mais, bien sûr, ses pouvoirs ne se manifestèrent pas. Il serra les dents.

- Ses parents ne travaillaient même pas, que tu m'avais dit, Vernon ? Ton père ne faisait que boire, mon garçon, lui dit-elle alors qu'il posait les couverts face à elle. Peut-être que c'est ça qui t'a pourri, ou alors c'est parce que ta mère n'était qu'une pétasse.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il hurla et jeta les verres qu'il amenait sur la tante Marge. Elle se leva en vitesse, faisant basculer la table et toute la vaisselle qui se trouvait dessus. Pétunia avait une main sur sa bouche, Vernon commençait déjà à détacher sa ceinture et Dudley le regardait, ébahi. Marge leva la main vers Vernon pour l'arrêter et s'approcha de Harry, le regard furieux. Elle allait lui coller une gifle mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet avec une force inquiétante et lui cracha au visage.

- Je m'en vais ! cria-t-il, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Je vous déteste tellement, c'est vous la vermine, c'est vous les monstres, pas moi ! J'ai tout fait pour que vous m'aimiez, j'ai eu des bonnes notes, j'ai fait mes corvées, je vous ai obéi. C'est fini, je m'en vais, vous n'êtes plus ma famille !

Sa voix se brisa et il partit en courant, se fondant dans la nuit qui tombait sur Privet Drive. Sans le savoir, au creux de lui, le sacrifice de sa mère se transforma. Il se déversa dans toute la magie de Harry, la désignant comme son ultime protectrice. Le sang ne signifiait plus rien, seule la magie l'aiderait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Sa famille avait échoué. L'Ancienne Magie prendrait le relais.

Alors que Harry courait là où ses pas le portaient, alors que les Dursley paniquaient sur le sort qui leur serait réserver lorsqu'on se rendrait compte que le monstre n'était plus chez eux, un objet dans le bureau du célèbre Albus Dumbledore cessa de fonctionner : la magie qui protégeait le quatre Privet Drive n'était plus effective. Le sorcier était en voyage et il ne le vit que des semaines plus tard...

Harry s'arrêta, haletant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait couru mais il ne savait absolument pas où il était. C'était un quartier résidentiel à l'image de Magnolia Crescent, mais les maison étaient différentes de celles qu'il connaissait. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le bord du trottoir. Il adorait être seul habituellement mais ce soir sa solitude lui pesait. Il n'avait plus personne et il savait qu'il devrait rentrer, peut-être demander l'aide de la police. Il aurait de gros ennuis : il avait cassé des verres, hurlé et craché sur Marge. Il risquait de recevoir une très grosse correction. Il sanglota. Sa vie était nulle. A part ses pouvoirs, dont il ne pouvait parler à personne, il n'avait rien pour lui. Il gémit et pleura de plus belle, hoquetant.

- Là, là. Tu n'es plus tout seul, lui dit-on alors qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule.

Il sursauta et regarda à sa gauche à travers ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Un homme s'était assis à ses côtés : il n'était pas très vieux et avait les cheveux cendrés. Il était habillé très étrangement, comme s'il venait de temps anciens. Ses habits étaient de toile et ses bottes de cuir. Il lui souriait paisiblement, la main toujours sur son épaule.

- Vous allez m'emmener à la police ? renifla Harry, prêt à fuir. Sa tante n'était pas aimable, mais elle était de bons conseils : il ne devait pas approcher les étrangers.

- Non. Je vais t'emmener chez nous. Tu as été béni par l'Ancienne Magie ce soir, Harry Potter. Quelle surprise ! Nous pensions tous que tu serais un mage blanc, mais il semblerait que tu sois destiné à des choses plus extraordinaires encore. Nous sommes très peu nombreux, les élus sont rares. Un enfant parmi nous ! quelle joie !

L'homme souriait maintenant véritablement mais Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Magie ? Mage ? Il avait l'impression de se retrouver plongé dans les romans qu'il adorait lire la nuit. Il avait sûrement l'air éberlué car l'homme rit, se moquant légèrement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'expliquerai tout. Tu peux me faire confiance. Si tu attrapes ma main, nous partirons définitivement d'ici. Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit merveilleux, où les sorciers ne font qu'un avec la magie.

- Mes pouvoirs, c'est de la magie ? demanda Harry, tenté de suivre cet homme au regard doux. Il n'aimait pas sa tante, pourquoi l'écouterait-il, finalement ?

L'homme lui jeta un regard surpris, puis hocha la tête.

- Je comprends qu'elle s'est déjà manifestée. C'est tant mieux. Oui, c'est de la magie, répondit-il. Une magie pure, très éloignée de celle que les sorciers utilisent. Mais tu ne dois rien comprendre à ce que je te raconte. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je t'expliquerai tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Ton histoire, la magie, ce que le futur te réserve.

Il lui tendit la main et Harry l'attrapa sans hésiter. Il préférait découvrir toutes ces choses plutôt que de retourner dans un placard, à attendre la nuit pour vivre enfin.


	2. La vallée

_Disclaimer_ : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ses personnages pour écrire mes histoires... Et je ne gagne rien !

_Notes_ : Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, à ceux qui suivent mon histoire ou qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris ! Voilà le chapitre deux dans lequel on en apprend un peu plus sur l'Ancienne Magie... Le chapitre suivant sera plus long car il regroupera trois années de la vie de Harry, et trois années pleines d'informations... Je ne sais pas encore si je le laisse tel quel, ou si je le sépare en deux... Bref, savourez bien ce chapitre apéritif, car le repas risque d'être conséquent ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : La vallée.**

Harry n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir quand il apparut dans une grande chambre après avoir attrapé la main de l'étranger. Il ne posa aucune question quand ses vêtements se transformèrent en pyjama et se laissa border, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il s'endormit paisiblement, espérant que l'homme qui était venu le chercher lui offrirait un jour des jouets et l'embrasserait sur la joue...

Il se réveilla aux aurores, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il resta quelques minutes au lit. Il était tellement bien ! Il se leva néanmoins et alla jeter un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée : devant lui s'étendaient des montagnes à perte de vue. Ils se trouvaient certainement dans une vallée. En bas, il voyait déjà deux adultes discuter autour d'un café et, plus loin, il eut l'immense surprise de voir un grand dragon qui semblait encore dormir. Il l'observa longuement avant de continuer son exploration : un peu plus haut sur la montagne, une lumière semblait fuser vers le ciel et il crut percevoir quelque chose voler autour de celle-ci. Il se retourna brusquement quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Bonjour, Harry, le salua l'étranger. Avant de te préparer, j'aimerais beaucoup que nous discutions, tous les deux.

Harry s'installa sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. L'homme s'installa en face de lui et lui sourit.

- Je m'appelle Emile et je suis le doyen de la vallée. Nous sommes ici en Nouvelle-Zélande, dans les fins fonds des Alpes du Sud, protégés par de puissants sortilèges lancés par les Anciens Dragons eux-mêmes.

Harry fit les gros yeux et se pencha pour écouter la suite avec plus d'attention encore. Emile lui raconta l'histoire de ces trois dragons, pères du monde, porteurs de connaissance. Ils avaient été sept à aider les Dieux à créer la terre, mais seuls trois avaient décidé d'y rester : le dragon de sang, que Harry avait vu dormir, le dragon d'acier et le dragon de l'ombre. Les Alpes du Sud étaient leur territoire et lorsque l'Ancienne Magie avait réapparu, ils avaient accueilli volontiers ses élus, comme Emile.

- L'Ancienne Magie n'est plus pratiquée de nos jours. C'est la magie primitive que les sorciers utilisaient il y a des milliers d'années, mais qui fut oubliée, petit à petit, à cause de l'invention des baguettes magiques, lui expliquait Emile, doucement. Un jour, elle a décidé qu'elle voulait briller de nouveau et a choisi des élus parmi les sorciers ordinaires. Des hommes qui seraient capables de l'utiliser dans sa forme la plus pure. Cela fait plusieurs années que nous attendons de nous afficher au grand jour, et je crois que notre heure est venue.

- Pourquoi ? demanda timidement Harry, peu habitué à poser les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit : la curiosité était un très vilain défaut chez les Dursley, un défaut passible de punition à la ceinture. Ici, recroquevillé dans le fauteuil, il se sentait en sécurité.

- Parce que tu es là, Harry. Si ton passé est terrible, il raconte aussi beaucoup de chose sur ta puissance... Tu es célèbre dans notre monde, Harry. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu grâce à ma magie, mais grâce à ta cicatrice si particulière.

Harry se toucha la cicatrice du bout des doigts et l'homme soupira. Harry adorait cette balafre qu'il avait sur le front. Elle le rendait spécial. Aucun autre garçon n'avait ça à l'école et, si les copains de Dudley se moquaient de ses genoux noueux ou de son corps tout faible, ils se taisaient quand Harry dévoilait sa cicatrice. Ils étaient tous jaloux. Ils avaient même essayé de se rendre spéciaux avec de faux tatouages ou de fausses cicatrices, mais Harry gagnait à tous les coups.

Pourtant, lorsque Emile lui expliqua pourquoi sa cicatrice était si particulière, Harry resta figé. Il n'avait rien gagné. On avait essayé de le tuer. Il était devenu célèbre alors que ses parents venaient de mourir. Lily et James... Il savait enfin leur prénom, alors qu'il apprenait aussi la raison de leur mort. Il pleurait maintenant, se remémorant cette lumière verte... Ce rire glacial.

- Et je l'ai tué ? hoqueta Harry, espérant au moins que quelque chose de bien se soit passé cette nuit-là.

- Personne ne le sait, murmura l'autre en regardant vers l'horizon. Il a juste disparu. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à te conter ça, Harry. Il fallait néanmoins que tu le saches pour aborder ton futur avec foi, fort des vérités du passé. Bien qu'il est dangereux de voguer sur les eaux profondes des souvenirs, il est important de ne pas les oublier.

Il hocha la tête, prenant une décision, et vint soulever Harry dans ses bras. Il le posa dans le lit et le borda de nouveau. Harry lui sourit faiblement et Emile passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin, mon grand. Repose-toi encore un peu, je viendrais te chercher plus tard pour te faire visiter notre paradis. Si ton passé fut sombre, Harry, il ne tient qu'à toi d'illuminer ton présent et d'attiser les flammes de ton futur dès aujourd'hui...

Harry n'essaya pas de chercher à comprendre la signification de ces mots : il s'endormit profondément, alors que Emile l'embrassait sur le front, juste à côté de sa cicatrice.

Le reste de la journée se passa sur des notes bien plus joyeuses. Le temps était clément et Harry courait déjà un peu partout dans un nouveau short à sa taille. On lui avait mis un foulard rouge autour du cou et une chemise en toile qui lui rappelait ce qu'il voyait dans les livres d'histoire. On lui avait montré les maisons de pierre, les puits d'où jaillissait l'eau grâce à Eve, une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui utilisait une ancienne magie élémentaire, celle de l'eau. Emile la fit sourire en lui offrant des fleurs qu'il venait de faire pousser, ravissant Harry en voyant tous ces tours de magie. Emile était un Primitif Terre, il appelait sans vergogne cet élément pour arriver à ses fins.

Les Primitifs, c'est comme ça que les dragons les nommaient, Harry se rendit compte lorsque le dragon de sang le salua.

- Bonjour, jeune Primitif. Tu sens bon.

Harry avait sursauté et s'était caché derrière Emile qui riait à gorge déployée. Le dragon souffla, moqueur, et de la fumée sortit de ses museaux. On lui expliqua que les Anciens Dragons étaient dotés d'une intelligence suprême et que, bien sûr, ils pouvaient parler ! Ils sentaient aussi la magie et celle de Harry sentait particulièrement bon s'il devait en croire l'odorat de Haïma, le dragon de sang. Celui-ci finit par déployer ses ailes et par s'envoler, laissant Harry admirer ses écailles rouges et noires et sa queue aux pointes acérées.

On lui présenta encore Mériana, une vieille femme grande et mince à l'air strict. Elle se dérida bien vite lorsqu'on lui présenta Harry et lui sourit chaleureusement en le serrant contre son cœur.

- Un enfant, quelle joie, murmura-t-elle contre ses cheveux. Bienvenue Harry, j'espère que tu trouveras ta famille ici.

Emile lui souffla en quelques mots que les élus étaient tous des gens seuls, perdus, désespérés parfois. Sans famille, comme lui. Harry fut ému. Tous ces gens pourraient constituer la sienne, comme il constituerait la leur !

Il rencontra encore Alexis, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'argent, et Regulus, un homme élancé aux cheveux d'ébène, qui, étrangement, l'évita toute la journée alors que les autres restaient à ses côtés.

Et c'était tout. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, et il n'y avait pas d'enfants. Ils semblaient tous tellement ordinaires mais en eux sommeillait quelque chose que Harry était pressé de comprendre.

Mais c'était loin d'être gagné pour le jeune Potter. Très excité par tout ce qu'il découvrait, Eve et Alexis avaient décidé de commencer à lui montrer quelques tours qu'il pourrait reproduire. Ils grimpèrent donc de grosses marches en pierre qui donnaient accès à une grande plaine remplie d'obstacles en tout genre, de mannequins... un véritable centre d'entraînement ! Harry était pressé de commencer et il sautillait presque, heureux de faire partie de cette élite. Il gardait dans un coin de son esprit l'histoire dérangeante de son passé, mais il y penserait quand il irait se coucher : ce n'était pas l'heure d'être morose !

- Alors, Harry ! Emile nous a dit que ta magie s'est déjà manifestée. Il pense que c'est grâce à une sorte de rituel que ta maman a fait, cette nuit-là... Elle a dû utiliser inconsciemment de l'Ancienne Magie et celle-ci a décidé de te prendre sous son aile... Cool, non ?

L'homme était tout sourire et Harry était enjoué aussi, même s'il essayait de cacher son malaise. Etait-il élu, ou tout ça arrivait grâce à sa maman ? Finalement, il s'en fichait. Dans les deux cas, il était heureux d'être un Primitif, d'être parmi tous ces gens qui étaient juste comme lui.

- Mais comment vous savez tout ça ?

- Ah, la Magie parle aux plus puissants d'entre nous, et Emile est notre doyen, il a sûrement été mis au courant de certaines choses pour pouvoir venir te chercher hier soir.

Harry hocha la tête, se satisfaisant de cette réponse : la magie était extraordinaire et il la pensait désormais capable de tout faire.

- Bon, on commence ? demanda-t-il, pressé de passer enfin à la pratique.

Eve et Alexis lui apprirent comment se concentrer correctement, comment appeler la magie à soi. Il essaya de les imiter mais il ne ressentait rien du tout. Alexis lui demanda de bouger une roche au loin, et Harry plissa fort les yeux et se concentra tellement qu'il se donna mal à la tête, mais rien ne bougea. Alexis et Eve se jetèrent un regard et la femme se pencha vers lui.

- Peut-être que tu t'y prends mal, Harry. Ferme les yeux et essaie de ressentir le flux de magie en toi. Comme elle t'a choisi, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver très rapidement !

Harry l'écouta attentivement et ferma les yeux, essayant une nouvelle fois de ressentir cette vague de magie qui coulait dans ses veines lorsqu'il s'échappait de Privet Drive pour aller lire... Mais il ne ressentit qu'un picotement dans ses doigts. Il ouvrit ses yeux et dirigea ses mains vers la roche, et celle-ci bougea finalement de quelques millimètres. Alexis dut aller vérifier mais il confirma que, oui, il avait réussi.

- Ce n'est quand même pas normal, murmura-t-il, Haïma trouve que tu sens bon, Emile t'a trouvé... Pourquoi ta magie ne se manifeste-t-elle pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Harry, extrêmement déçu, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Eve vint très vite le prendre contre elle, lui souriant doucement.

- Tu dois faire un blocage quelque part Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Nous avons tous été élus alors que nous connaissions déjà la magie, alors que nous savions utiliser une baguette. Nous essayons de t'entraîner comme si c'était le cas pour toi aussi, mais tu viens tout juste de découvrir tout ça. Attendons un peu, il faut quand même que tu digères tout ce que tu as appris ! Ferme les yeux le soir et cherche au plus profond de toi ta magie. Elle est là, nous la sentons tous. Il faut juste que tu t'habitues à elle et elle s'ouvrira à toi.

Harry voulait répliquer qu'il s'était déjà habitué à elle, il l'utilisait tous les soirs depuis des années déjà ! Mais il n'en fit rien et hocha juste la tête, déprimé par cet échec alors qu'on lui avait promis de grandes choses.

Le soir, emmitouflé dans son lit chez Emile, Harry réfléchissait. Sa nouvelle vie promettait d'être bien plus agréable que celle qu'il avait vécue chez les Dursley, mais il se posait beaucoup de question quant à la mort de ses parents, à la disparition de Voldemort... Et puis, pourquoi ce sorcier avait cherché à tuer sa famille, jusqu'à leur nouveau-né ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas faire d'orphelin... Harry se retourna dans son lit, jetant la couette par-dessous ses jambes. Il avait chaud, et il voulait sortir voir la vallée de nuit. Il voulait s'entraîner aussi. N'y tenant plus, il alla jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Il faisait très sombre dehors mais il arrivait à percevoir chaque détail très précisément. Personne n'était là. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il s'empressa d'enfiler un pull et des chaussures et il sortit en douce. Il se rendit discrètement sur la plaine dédiée à l'entraînement, montant avec agilité les grosses marches de pierre malgré la pénombre. Là-haut, il ferma les yeux et sentit sa magie se réveiller. Enfin !

- Pourquoi tu ne te montres pas la journée, toi ? soupira-t-il en souriant doucement. Il leva les bras et fit voler la roche, et une autre, et encore une autre. Il rit, heureux de constater qu'il pouvait faire comme les autres. Il avait envie de réveiller Alexis et de lui montrer, mais il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être puni. Il continua alors de s'entraîner en jouant au sorcier et au voleur. Le voleur, c'était la roche, et Harry devait l'arrêter sur le champ ! Il courut à travers les obstacles, s'amusa à faire des roulades, et envoyait une bourrasque de magie sur le voleur quand celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas.

- Ahah ! cria-t-il en pointant du doigt une roche qu'il venait de faire voler à plus de dix mètres. On fait moins le malin, vermine !

Harry aimait insulter ses ennemis de vermine lors de ses combats imaginaires. Les Dursley l'avaient toujours appelé ainsi alors il se vengeait. Il sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un rire derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et aperçut, à travers la nuit même, un dragon majestueux, fait d'écailles noires et de perles bleues.

- Bonsoir, murmura-t-il solennellement en s'approchant du dragon. Êtes-vous le dragon de l'ombre ? Obscurus ?

- Tout juste, petit, acquiesça la créature en approchant son museau de son visage pour le renifler. Tu sens très bon. Ta magie est très semblable à la mienne, c'est intéressant. Es-tu un mage de l'ombre ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Cela se pourrait-il ? demanda Harry, les yeux plein d'espoir. Je me suis entraîné cet après-midi mais ma magie ne voulait pas se montrer. Pourtant, vous voyez, j'y arrive !

Le dragon hocha la tête et posa sa tête à côté de lui. Harry s'installa en tailleur sur le sol, regardant les grands yeux bleus du dragon. Il eut envie de le toucher mais il n'osait pas : il était plus intelligent que tous les hommes réunis, lui avait dit Emile, alors Harry ne voulait pas se comporter avec lui de la même manière qu'il se comporterait avec un chien !

- Je pense que c'est à cause de ton enfance, jeune Harry. Tu avais besoin d'elle, et la magie t'a répondu, mais seulement quand elle savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer sans te mettre en danger. Comment ta famille aurait-elle réagi si elle t'avait vu ouvrir la porte de ton placard ?

Très mal, pensa Harry. Le dragon hocha de nouveau la tête, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Elle s'est donc développée dans l'ombre. Quand elle sentira que tu es en sécurité ici, elle se montrera moins timide, ne t'en fais pas. Mais elle puisera sa puissance dans l'ombre.

- Je ne pourrais pas faire de magie en plein soleil ? demanda naïvement Harry.

- Si, bien sûr que si. La magie élémentaire n'est pas semblable à la magie que nous utilisons tous les jours. Toute ta magie se cache intentionnellement pour le moment, mais bientôt, lorsque tu te sentiras confiant, elle se débloquera. Alors, tu pourras l'utiliser le jour, la nuit, tout le temps ! Ta magie élémentaire, quant à elle, se délectera de l'ombre. Elle le fait déjà, d'ailleurs.

- S'il n'y a pas d'eau, Eve ne peut pas utiliser sa magie élémentaire ?

- C'est ça, sembla sourire Obscurus. Elle pourra utiliser sa magie, mais pas l'Ancienne Magie qui l'a élue.

- L'Ancienne Magie, c'est la magie élémentaire ?

C'était le cas, plus ou moins. Obscurus lui expliqua qu'elle se manifestait de cette manière pour démarquer le sorcier élu des autres, mais les Primitifs s'entraînaient chaque jour pour la maîtriser totalement. Emile voulait pouvoir utiliser les propriétés de l'eau, et Eve de la terre. Mais c'était très compliqué car l'Ancienne Magie n'avait pas voulu faire d'eux des sorciers surpuissants, mais des sorciers capables de changer le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, pour le meilleur.

Harry s'endormait contre la joue du dragon qui continuait de lui raconter doucement l'histoire de l'Ancienne Magie. Harry n'écoutait plus vraiment et Obscurus le poussa gentiment avec son museau.

- Va donc te coucher, petit. Nous nous reverrons bien assez vite.

Harry obéit et partit en direction des maisons, entendant distraitement Obscurus s'envoler. Il entra chez Emile mais fut surpris de découvrir Mériana endormie sur son canapé, un livre dans les mains. Harry allait repartir mais il se sentait mal à l'aise de laisser cette vieille femme dormir dans cette position inconfortable... Il prit sur lui, en sachant très bien qu'il serait puni, et alla la réveiller doucement.

- Harry, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant, inquiète. Il y a un problème avec Emile ?

- Non, je suis sorti prendre l'air et je me suis trompé de maison... Elles se ressemblent toutes, se justifia-t-il.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle en souriant. Allez, ajouta-t-elle en se levant énergiquement, au lit ! Je préviendrai Emile demain matin que tu es ici, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai, je te garde !

Harry lui sourit gaiement, heureux d'éviter la punition, et se laissa entraîner dans une petite chambre aux tons bleus. Elle lui enleva son pull et ses chaussures, et le borda quelques minutes.

- Si tu restes avec moi tous les soirs, je te raconterai des histoires sur tes parents, lui dit-elle comme si elle racontait un secret.

- Emile sera d'accord ?

- Si tu lui demandes gentiment, il ne pourra pas dire non.

Il s'endormit alors qu'elle l'embrassait sur le front, songeant distraitement qu'aujourd'hui, on l'avait embrassé plus de fois qu'en sept ans...


	3. Regulus

_Disclaimer_ : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ses personnages pour écrire mes histoires... Et je ne gagne rien !

_Notes _: Bonjour ! J'ai finalement décidé de séparer ce chapitre en deux, il y a vraiment beaucoup trop d'informations à digérer, j'ai donc préféré en garder pour le prochain chapitre... Merci pour vos reviews ! Je tiens aussi à répondre à Matsuyama : oui, les Alpes du Sud, c'est là où Peter Jackson a tourné le Seigneur des Anneaux. Je ne savais pas le nom de ces montagnes avant, mais, d'après Wikipédia, elles s'appellent bien comme ça !

Voilà, bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de continuer à lire Les Primitifs !

**Chapitre 2 : Regulus.**

Le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Obscurus, Harry s'empressa de raconter aux autres Primitifs qu'il était certainement un mage de l'ombre et, le soir même, démontra ses propos. Tous furent stupéfaits, et Emile rejoint l'explication du dragon : la magie primitive de Harry avait besoin de l'ombre pour évoluer, c'était l'élément qui la mettait à l'aise, qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité... Tous se sentirent fiers de Harry, mais tristes de ce développement : ils se doutaient pourquoi l'ombre était source de réconfort chez le garçon alors que chez la plupart des enfants, elle était source de cauchemars. Harry était néanmoins trop heureux pour s'inquiéter vraiment, ils étaient désormais présents pour lui et, petit à petit, sa magie se dévoilerait au grand jour. Alexis l'entraîna donc la nuit, et Harry était autorisé à faire des grasses matinées en retour. Il était chouchouté par Mériana qui l'avait accueilli chez lui et qui lui racontait, comme promis, des histoires sur ses parents. Elle était allée acheter des livres et les lui lisait avant qu'il ne s'endorme, harassé par l'entraînement intensif mais amusant que lui faisait subir Alexis. L'homme avait deviné que Harry aimait s'imaginer des histoires lorsqu'il utilisait la magie, alors il inventait des scénarios que Harry mettait en scène avec plaisir, s'amusant parfois à être le méchant tandis qu'Alexis était l'auror chargé de le capturer.

Harry était plus à l'aise avec quelques notions du monde sorcier. On lui avait expliqué les différents types de sorciers et dit qu'il était un sang-mêlé, mais c'était apparemment un sujet plutôt sensible au sein des Primitifs. Si on lui parlait de Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang en détails, on évitait de s'étendre sur les histoires compliquées du sang. Harry se demandait pourquoi, mais il le comprit bien vite alors qu'il feuilletait des livres dans la grande bibliothèque qu'abritait la maison d'Emile. Si Albus Dumbledore était pour l'intégration des nés-moldus dans leur monde, Voldemort, quant à lui, était bien plus extrême. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'eux : ils étaient des sorciers comme les autres ! Alors, lorsqu'il faisait trop froid pour aller s'amuser à l'extérieur, Harry lisait beaucoup, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se renseignait sur l'histoire de Lord Voldemort, intrigué par tant de haine chez un seul homme. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas tellement de livres sur le sujet et Harry n'apprit pas grand-chose de plus : le mage noir était un homme violent, dénué de toute sympathie. Harry voulait bien le croire... L'homme était allé jusqu'à vouloir tuer un enfant !

Emile ne savait pas pourquoi, et personne n'avait su lui expliquer. Harry avait voulu en parler à ce mystérieux Regulus mais la porte de sa maison restait close.

- Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me voir ? demanda-t-il un jour à Eve alors qu'ils cuisinaient tous les deux. Il adorait aider tout le monde, et on le laissait faire avec plaisir.

- C'est difficile pour lui, murmura Eve. Je ne peux t'en dire plus, il risquerait de m'en vouloir, mais je peux te dire comment le confronter. Il se rend souvent un peu plus haut dans les montagnes pour méditer. C'est plutôt dangereux d'y aller, mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen de braver les obstacles.

Cette façon de lui montrer qu'il pouvait faire des choses, qu'il pouvait trouver des solutions aux problèmes, n'était pas rare ici. Les Primitifs voulaient qu'il soit indépendant, qu'il puisse se débrouiller s'ils ne pouvaient pas être là pour lui. Il aimait ça, même s'il adorait se fondre dans les bras de Mériana le soir devant la cheminée, ou encore se laisser porter par Alexis lorsqu'il était épuisé après ses entraînements. On le considérait comme un grand garçon, mais personne n'oubliait qu'il était toujours un enfant. Sauf peut-être Emile qui semblait toujours vouloir discuter avec lui de choses sérieuses, comme cette fois où Harry lui demanda où les Primitifs se situaient par rapport à Voldemort et Dumbledore.

- Nous n'aimons pas beaucoup Dumbledore, c'est un homme au grand cœur mais il oublie d'où il vient. Il renie nos traditions. A Poudlard, il existe bien un cours sur l'étude des Moldus, mais il n'envisage même pas de mettre en place un cours sur les traditions sorcières, sur nos coutumes, sur notre histoire ! Voldemort avait de vraies idées. Des idées pour préserver notre culture. C'était un homme aussi intelligent que Dumbledore et il aurait pu gravir les échelons à une vitesse phénoménale et nous assurer à tous un avenir des plus brillants. Malheureusement, la haine a fini par le consumer et ses actions n'étaient plus claires. Il a toujours été violent mais vers la fin de sa vie, cette violence a atteint un paroxysme incompréhensible.

- Alors vous êtes du côté de ce monstre, avait marmonné Harry, se sentant trahi. L'avait-on amené ici pour qu'il trahisse ses parents ? Pour qu'il devienne un mage noir ?

- Pas de la manière dont tu l'entends, avait soupiré Emile en le tenant contre lui maladroitement. Nous rejoignons certains de ses idéaux, mais nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec sa manière de faire. Il tuait sans scrupule, sorciers comme moldus. Il avait perdu la raison. Il aurait pu discuter avec Dumbledore, faire des compromis avec le ministère. Ca aurait pris du temps, mais il serait arrivé à quelque chose, nous en sommes tous persuadés. Il a néanmoins choisi de s'imposer au monde. Certains l'ont suivi car il avait un charisme fou, mais je peux te dire que nous lui aurions tous accordé notre confiance s'il avait préféré collaborer avec le ministre. Enfin... Tout ça, ce sont des histoires de grands. Des histoires de sang, aussi. N'y pense pas maintenant. Tu n'as pas à choisir de camp, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Personne ne peut te forcer à te battre, et certainement pas nous. Alexis t'entraîne car ta puissance mérite d'être exploitée, mais il ne t'entraîne pas pour faire de toi notre guerrier. Un jour, nous nous dévoilerons au monde et nous exposerons notre programme, et nous verrons si les sorciers décident de nous faire confiance. Nous espérons que tu nous épauleras, mais nous ne te forcerons à rien. Tu m'entends ? A rien.

Harry songeait souvent à cette discussion et se demandait si les autres partis du monde sorcier seraient aussi cléments. On lui avait expliqué qu'il était célèbre, un héros aux yeux des mages blancs, un ennemi aux yeux des mages noirs. Saura-t-il trouver sa place ? Saura-t-il faire les bons choix ? Ca l'inquiétait, et même si Mériana le berçait, si Eve le maternait, si Alexis le couvait, il sentait qu'il n'était désormais plus véritablement un enfant. Pas toujours, en tout cas. Pas quand Emile lui parlait comme ça, et pas quand il trouva finalement Regulus un soir, grâce à Atsalinos, le dragon d'acier aux écaille tranchantes d'un gris vif. Atsalinos adorait Alexis et il venait souvent les voir s'amuser sur la grande plaine. Alexis avait en effet des affinités avec le métal et le dragon l'avait naturellement pris sous son aile, comme Obscurus l'avait fait avec Harry : il le prenait sur son dos et ils discutaient tout là-haut au-dessus des montagnes. Souvent, le dragon lui racontait des histoires sur la naissance du monde, sur les autres dragons ou sur les dieux eux-mêmes. Harry se sentait privilégié de connaître tout ça et il savait qu'un jour, lorsqu'il serait plus grand, il écrirait ces souvenirs du passé et les dévoilerait au monde – avec l'accord des protecteurs de ces souvenirs, bien entendu.

Atsalinos discutait donc avec Alexis et lui avait dit que Regulus était encore là-haut, à broyer du noir. Il s'entendait bien avec le russe – Alexis était russe – et le dragon avait pensé qu'il voudrait le voir. Alexis était prêt à y aller, mais Harry s'interposa : il voulait lui parler, et c'était l'occasion ! Atsalinos le laissa donc grimper sur son dos et Harry se retrouva enfin face à cet homme qui l'intriguait tant...

Il était assis en tailleur sur un rocher et il lui jeta un regard avant de soupirer. Il bascula la tête et Harry suivit son regard : Regulus voulait qu'il s'assoit à ses côtés. Il le fit rapidement, content de pouvoir enfin confronter l'homme.

- Je me demandais quand ils te dévoileraient ma cachette, dit-il faiblement. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Pourquoi vous m'évitez ? demanda abruptement Harry, lui jetant un regard vif.

- Tutoie-moi comme tu le fais avec les autres. Enfin... Je t'évite parce que c'est douloureux pour moi de te voir ici. Je suis un partisan de Voldemort.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux, soudainement un peu apeuré d'être ici, seul à côté d'un homme qui avait suivi le meurtrier de ses parents jusqu'à la fin. Regulus releva sa manche gauche et dévoila la fameuse marque des Ténèbres qu'il avait vue dans certains livres. Il tendit inconsciemment la main pour la toucher mais Regulus la recouvrit rapidement, le regardant suspicieusement.

- Maintenant tu peux partir. C'est inutile de nous fréquenter. Nous ne serons jamais dans le même camp. Dumbledore réussira certainement à t'attraper dans ses filets, et tu ne feras même plus partie des Primitifs.

- Tu es un Primitif et pourtant tu es dans un autre camp, non ?

- J'ai les même idéaux que les Primitifs, mais j'ai promis allégeance à mon maître bien avant d'être élu. Je reste ici car il l'avait autorisé mais, quand il reviendra, je retournerai à ses côtés. Je lui dois bien ça. Il m'a aidé, tellement de fois... Il m'a permis de me faire passer pour mort pour échapper à l'Angleterre et pour venir me réfugier ici. Il m'a écouté, m'a appris des choses. C'était mon mentor.

Harry le regarda sans rien pouvoir dire. Il aurait suivi ses parents s'ils avaient été vivants. Il aurait été de leur côté, coûte que coûte. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Regulus. Cet homme ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il voulait même l'éviter pour ne pas les blesser.

- Il... Il est devenu fou ? se risqua à demander Harry, se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Emile.

- Oui, souffla-t-il. Il était déjà très en colère. Contre les moldus, à cause de son enfance, et contre les sorciers aussi, à cause de Dumbledore. Pourtant, il utilisait cette colère pour apprendre, pour se donner la force de changer les choses. Il a commencé à réunir des partisans, des amis qui partageaient les mêmes idéaux. Il a été élu.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry, ne pouvant se taire. Il ferma néanmoins sa bouche tout de suite après et jeta un regard désolé à Regulus, rougissant sous le joug de la honte. L'homme ne dit rien et soupira juste.

- Oui, il a été élu. L'Ancienne Magie a certainement ressenti son potentiel. C'est le seul qui a réussi à l'utiliser _complètement. _Il commençait à devenir plus sage, plus ouvert d'esprit. Il avait toujours des positions extrêmes concernant les moldus et les nés-moldus, mais il se retenait d'agir, au nom des Primitifs. Il aurait pu collaborer avec le ministère dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Il aurait su les charmer, il aurait su faire entendre au monde les changements qu'il voulait effectuer. Mais l'Ancienne Magie lui refusait l'immortalité, alors qu'elle l'a toujours accordée à ceux qui la désiraient assez fort. Il a donc trouvé d'autres moyens, se plongeant dans des magies noires et tournant le dos aux Primitifs, allant jusqu'à tuer de nouveau. Une étudiante à Poudlard, et puis son père, et d'autres encore. Il a fini par sombrer dans un désir de vengeance étouffant, et il a passé un contrat avec une magie que nous appelons ténébreuse. En échange de sa puissance, il lui confierait sa haine. Mais il n'était pas assez fort pour la canaliser et elle a fini par prendre le contrôle, exacerbant toutes les émotions négatives qu'il ressentait. Et tu es arrivé, tu as mis fin à tout ça. Quand il reviendra, ce sera à nous, ses fidèles mangemorts, de l'aider.

- De l'aider ? murmura Harry, essayant d'avaler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Voldemort avait été quelqu'un de bien. De violent, peut-être, mais il avait fait des efforts. Il avait fini par se perdre dans sa quête d'immortalité, et il était devenu celui qui avait tué ses parents. Pourrait-il changer ? Harry le détestait de tout son être, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'on pouvait changer.

- Hum... L'aider à retrouver ses esprits, à rompre le contrat. Nous sommes quelques mangemorts à vouloir ça, et nous nous réunissons tous les mois pour proposer des solutions. Tu sais tout, Harry. Je sais qu'il a tué tes parents et qu'il a essayé de faire la même chose avec toi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a dû avoir peur et ce sentiment a pris le dessus sur sa raison. Je l'ai tellement détesté sur la fin. Je n'allais même plus le voir, protégé par notre vallée, car il n'avait plus le droit de venir ici. Mais je l'ai connu quand il était sain d'esprit, et certains de ses plus vieux amis m'ont raconté comment il était quand il était plus jeune, et ça a fini par me convaincre que nous devions faire quelque chose. S'il change, il pourra revenir ici et nous pourrons nous dévoiler au grand jour. Tu vois pourquoi j'aurais préféré que tu sois un mage blanc, Harry ? Tu dois penser que nous sommes fous de le vouloir ici, de vouloir _discuter _avec un homme qui ne fait qu'agir. Tu dois vouloir partir d'ici en courant parce que jamais tu ne collaboreras avec Voldemort. N'est-ce pas ?

Il finit sa tirade en ricanant et Harry le détesta. Il sentait qu'il avait du mal à respirer et il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer. D'exploser. Non, non, non. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Comment pouvait-on avoir envie de lui ici ? Comment les Primitifs avaient pu l'accueillir ici alors qu'ils songeaient tous à s'allier à Voldemort ?

- Je ne voudrais collaborer avec lui que s'il s'excuse, que s'il avait de bonnes raisons ! s'exclama Harry à travers ses larmes. Je le hais mais s'il change... On doit donner des secondes chances, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même en songeant aux Dursley qui ne lui avaient jamais accordé le bénéfice du doute. Non ?

Regulus expira profondément en fermant les yeux, et les plongea dans ceux de Harry quand il finit par les ouvrir de nouveau.

- Si. Nous voulons lui donner une seconde chance. Nous voulons lui permettre de briller à travers les Primitifs. A travers toi, souhaiterait Emile. On voudrait que _tu _lui offres cette seconde chance une fois que nous aurons trouvé un moyen de le libérer de cette magie qui lui bouffe la raison. On voudrait que _tu _l'aides à changer. On voudrait que tu comprennes nos idéaux et que tu les fasses entendre au monde entier. Mais Emile ne voulait t'en parler que bien plus tard. Tu as huit ans, dit-il à travers ses dents, et tu ne devrais même pas avoir à entendre tout ça. Tu devrais être endormi, et tu devrais être un petit sorcier comme les autres. Alors tu vas oublier tout ça et tu y songeras quand le moment sera venu pour toi de prendre position. Car malgré tout ce que peut te raconter Emile, tu seras obligé de choisir. Mais pas maintenant.

Harry le regarda se lever et hoqueta quand l'homme le prit dans ses bras. Harry posa sa tête contre son épaule et le serra plus fort encore.

- Tu me dis ça mais vous m'en parlez quand même et je suis obligé d'y penser. C'était plus facile chez les Dursley, murmura-t-il et le seul fait de le dire le fit éclater en sanglot car il se rendait compte que c'était horrible de vouloir retourner en arrière alors qu'il avait toujours rêvé du moment où il pourrait s'enfuir de son placard à jamais. Il n'y avait que mes corvées là-bas, et Dudley, et Marge, et l'oncle Vernon, continua-t-il en reniflant pitoyablement. J'avais la magie le soir, et ça me rendait heureux. Elle me rend triste ici, geint-il en enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de l'homme. Je la déteste de me faire subir ça ! Je la déteste de me forcer à aimer le meurtrier de mes parents !

- Personne ne te force à l'aimer, murmura l'homme contre son front. C'est vrai qu'on attend de toi que tu nous aides, et que tu lui donnes une seconde chance. Si tu ne le veux pas, on ne t'en voudra pas. Tu devras juste choisir si oui, ou non, et tu as le temps pour ça. Tu as le temps de te construire ton avis sur la question. Tu as le temps de vivre ta scolarité à Poudlard, de te faire des amis, et de voir ce que tu veux. On aimerait que tu deviennes un leader, parce que c'est que ton destin semble souhaiter pour toi, mais jamais, jamais, nous te forcerons à le devenir. Emile te l'a promis. Tu devras juste choisir.

- C'est déjà dur, bredouilla Harry.

- Je sais.

Il le tint contre lui et Harry finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain, il se réveilla chez Mériana, et la porte de la maison de Regulus était ouverte. Il ne s'y risqua pas avant des mois, mais il finit par s'y rendre régulièrement. Regulus lui apprenait les potions. Harry était plutôt doué pour ça. Obscurus lui avait expliqué que la magie de l'ombre était aussi une magie des poisons, ce qui le rendait naturellement apte à brasser des potions. Regulus en riait, disant qu'un certain professeur à Poudlard serait certainement très choqué de le voir talentueux dans ce domaine.

Il avait fini par pardonner à l'Ancienne Magie. Tout le monde n'avait pas de choix si compliqué à faire, mais lui si, et il ferait avec. Il était un Primitif maintenant, et il ne voulait pas les abandonner, il ne voulait pas dénigrer ce qu'on lui avait offert. Ce cadeau était venu avec quelques conditions, mais c'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait vécu chez les Dursley, et il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir pensé le contraire. Quant à elle, sa magie s'était enfin manifestée et il la pratiquait avec joie avec les autres. Il savait qu'à Poudlard il devrait utiliser une baguette magique pour ne pas élever les soupçons, alors il en profitait à fond et s'en servait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il invoquait sa fourchette qui se trouvait juste devant lui, il agrandissait magiquement les sucreries pour en avoir plus, il soulevait la jupe de Eve... mais il se faisait gronder, même si Alexis lui faisait des clins d'oeil derrière le dos de la jeune femme.

Il se sentait mieux. Il sortait en ville avec Emile et on lui avait acheté des jouets ! Il avait une casquette à l'effigie des aurors de Nouvelle-Zélande, un Poudlard Express miniature, et des figurines, et des jeux de construction. Entre ses entraînements et ses jouets, il ne voyait pas le temps passer. Il avait déjà dix ans. Il savait qu'il était recherché en Angleterre, qu'on avait remarqué sa disparition, mais il était caché ici et ne devrait les affronter que dans un ans, lorsqu'il rentrerait à Poudlard. Emile lui avait expliqué qu'il serait à ses côtés et qu'il expliquerait tout à Dumbledore, et que celui-ci ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher de retourner ici. Harry espérait que c'était vrai, mais il n'y songeait pas encore, tout comme il ne songeait plus à ce que son avenir lui réservait.

Il avait déjà essayé de demander à Emile de lui expliquer ce que les Primitifs pensaient des moldus et des nés-moldus, mais il lui avait dit d'attendre ses onze ans. Il lui avait néanmoins appris les rituels sorciers et ils les pratiquaient tous, car les traditions sorcières étaient très importantes. Harry l'avait aussi questionné sur l'immortalité que Voldemort s'était vu refuser, et Emile décida d'éclaircir le sujet.

- Nous sommes tous immortels ici. Enfin, se reprit-il en voyant les yeux de Harry s'ouvrir très grand, nous avons créé quelque chose qui nous empêche de mourir si cette chose n'est pas détruite. Nous choisissons un objet qui nous symbolise et nous sacrifions quelque chose qui nous est cher pour transférer un petit morceau de notre âme à l'intérieur de cet objet. Il devient alors un Réceptacle. Voldemort n'a jamais réussi à en créer un. Il s'est donc tourné vers la magie noire et a créé un Horcruxe pour lequel il a sacrifié la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Nous, nous sacrifions le don de donner la vie pour vivre plus longtemps. C'est pour ça que nous étions si heureux de te voir là, Harry. Tu es un peu notre enfant à tous.

Harry demanda aussi ce qu'était cette source de lumière qui fusait vers le ciel mais, ça aussi, il le découvrirait avant d'aller à Poudlard.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser, vivement ses onze ans !


	4. Poudlard

_Disclaimer_ : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ses personnages pour écrire mes histoires... Et je ne gagne rien !

_Notes _: Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre trois, en espérant que je n'ai pas oublié certains détails que je voulais mettre. Malgré tout, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des chapitres de cette taille alors j'ai peur d'avoir zappé des informations. Bon, si c'est le cas, je pourrais toujours les distiller dans les prochains chapitres. Vous remarquerez peut-être que j'ai piqué quelques citations à J.K Rowling. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et, encore une fois, vous remercie pour vos reviews !

**Chapitre 3 : Poudlard.**

Finalement, le mois de juillet arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il était tellement pressé que les journées avaient paru longues et ennuyantes mais il se rendait compte que le temps avait filé et qu'il était temps pour lui d'avoir enfin les réponses à ses questions et, surtout, de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard ! Il savait qu'il était sur les registres de l'école alors il se doutait bien qu'il l'aurait, même si Alexis aimait l'embêter en lui demandant s'il était sûr d'être un sorcier. Bien sûr qu'il en était un, se réjouissait-il alors qu'il pratiquait la magie comme s'il l'avait toujours connue. Il s'était amélioré : il dosait correctement ses sorts, contrairement à cette fois où il voulait allumer le feu de la cheminée de la maison de Mériana et qu'il avait presque fait brûler tout le mur. D'après Eve, il ne faisait plus cette grimace amusante lorsqu'il se concentrait, prouvant ainsi qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise. Il était content et, désormais, il devrait faire ses preuves à l'école. Il savait qu'il pouvait être un bon élève. Sans les Dursley, il l'aurait été à l'école moldue, mais il devait absolument faire semblant d'être mauvais pour ne pas faire de l'ombre à Dudley. A Poudlard, il pourrait briller. Il _voulait _briller.

- Tu seras un Serpentard, lui dit un jour Regulus, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Tu les choqueras tous. Mais tu as tellement d'ambition que je ne doute pas une seconde que c'est là-bas que tu finiras.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça les choquerait ? lui avait demandé Harry, ne s'étant pas renseigné sur les maisons de Poudlard, même s'il savait à peu près les caractéristiques de chacune.

- Tes parents étaient à Gryffondor, et leur ennemi est sorti de Serpentard. Ils s'attendent à ce que tu suives la trace de tes parents.

- J'aurais aimé marcher dans leurs pas, mais je ne les ai pas connus. C'est impossible, avait murmuré Harry. J'ai connu les Dursley, et la Vallée. Je veux être à Serpentard, peu importe ce que pensent les autres.

Tout le monde était fier de lui. Il savait qu'ils le seraient tout autant s'il atterrissait dans une autre maison, mais il était persuadé que celle des serpents était celle qui lui convenait le plus, qui l'aiderait à grandir.

Le soir du trente-et-un juillet, Emile et les autres le conduisirent jusqu'à cette source de lumière qui fusait vers le ciel et qu'il avait contemplée maintes fois, avide de savoir les secrets qu'elle renfermait. Sur le chemin, Emile lui expliqua ce qu'elle était.

- C'est un puits magique, lui dit-il alors qu'ils grimpaient des marches en pierre taillées dans la montagne. La lumière que tu vois, c'est la magie qui s'élève vers les cieux. Beaucoup de sorciers de Sang-Pur ont un puits magique, mais ils le scellent pour que la magie ne s'en échappe pas, contrairement à nous qui préférons la laisser s'exprimer. Elle nourrit la Vallée et nous protège. Nous ne nous en approchons que très rarement car sa puissance est insupportable. Néanmoins, selon les traditions sorcières, un jeune sorcier doit être béni par une source magique le jour de ses onze ans. Onze ans parce que c'est à cet âge que les jeunes sorciers atteignent leur potentiel magique de base, sans même en avoir conscience.

- Je vais donc être béni, murmura Harry, subjugué par cette découverte et impatient de ressentir cette puissance dont parlait Emile.

- Oui. Cette bénédiction n'est pas futile : elle te permettra de prendre conscience de tes atouts et de savoir comment et pourquoi utiliser ta magie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut des escaliers. La magie soufflait un vent puissant mais une barrière magique les protégeait. Emile s'agenouilla devant Harry.

- Nous n'irons pas plus loin, tu dois faire seul le reste. La source t'acceptera en son sein car elle devinera pourquoi tu es là, mais elle risque de nous blesser si nous venons avec toi.

Il se releva et poussa doucement Harry qui, sans hésiter, avança. Péniblement. La magie faisait un bruit infernal et sa puissance se déchaînait tellement qu'il avait du mal à porter ses propres jambes. Il essaya de lever les yeux vers la lumière mais c'était impossible de lever la tête alors il continua de marcher à l'aveuglette, se dirigeant vers cette puissance qu'il ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il crut entendre rire autour de lui, et il eut l'impression qu'on le frôlât à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, tout s'arrêta. Il leva doucement la tête et ouvrit la bouche, émerveillé. Il se trouvait au centre du faisceau et tout autour de lui était coloré, clair, et vivant. Les couleurs ondulaient et venaient lui caresser les jambes. Il resta là, sans savoir quoi faire, et puis la magie lui tomba dessus. Le faisceau se referma sur lui, comme une pluie battante qui se met à tomber d'un moment à l'autre, et s'infiltra jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il ressentit. Les potions, lui disait-on. Sortilèges. Magie sombre. Magie du sang. Et aussi rapidement que c'était arrivé, la magie l'éjecta et il se retrouva, pantelant, aux pieds de Regulus qui l'aida à se relever.

- On commençait à s'inquiéter, lui dit-il en lui époussetant les épaules.

- Mais ça n'a duré que cinq minutes ! s'écria-t-il.

- Cinq minutes ? s'étonna Emile. Tu es là-dedans depuis une heure déjà !

Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il ne put que regarder les adultes, bouche-bée.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a révélé ? lui demanda Alexis, tout excité.

- Potions, sortilèges, magie sombre, magie du sang, énuméra-t-il et il entendit des murmures appréciateurs. C'est bien ?

- Très bien même, assura Emile. La plupart des sorciers ont deux domaines de prédilection et tu en as quatre. Tu as de quoi faire !

- Il faudra m'acheter des livres, susurra Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Ton anniversaire n'est même pas encore terminé que tu demandes déjà d'autres cadeaux ! s'exclama Alexis.

- Justement, il n'est pas encore terminé, donc il est encore temps de m'en faire... dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

- Allez, filons, conclut Emile en secouant la tête. On verra pour tes livres quand nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il avait été convenu qu'ils iraient faire les achats là-bas, pour que Harry découvre un peu l'Angleterre sorcière et, peut-être, quelques jeunes sorciers avec qui il partagerait sa première année à Poudlard.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu ma lettre, bouda Harry. Elle était censée arriver aujourd'hui !

- Oh... Je crois que j'ai oublié de te la donner, dit Regulus en sortant une enveloppe de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Un hibou est arrivé ce matin quand tu dormais.

Tous rirent quand Harry se jeta sur la lettre et s'empressa de déchirer l'enveloppe pour lire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il ne fit pas attention qu'elle était adressée à Harry Potter, résidant dans un 'endroit inconnu et protégé des yeux des curieux'. Ca l'aurait fait sourire, indéniablement.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de très bonne humeur. De sa chambre, il sentait l'odeur du chocolat chaud que lui avait préparé Mériana alors il descendit rapidement, ralentissant avant d'entrer dans la cuisine pour qu'elle ne le réprimande pas parce qu'il courait à l'intérieur. Si elle l'avait fait, il n'aurait pourtant pas pu se sentir coupable : aujourd'hui, il allait sur le Chemin de Traverse !

- Va-t-on m'expliquer votre opinion sur le sang aussi ? lui demanda-t-il la bouche pleine, sans lever les yeux de son petit-déjeuner copieux.

- Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas envie, lui avoua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard de travers. Puis elle soupira. Je vais le faire. Mange, et je t'explique.

Harry s'empressa d'engouffrer tout ce qu'il pouvait et regarda Mériana avec des yeux brillants. Elle sourit et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je souhaiterais que tu ne m'interrompes pas Harry. Si tu as des questions, je serais ravie d'y répondre après, mais je préfère tout t'expliquer sans interruption. C'est d'accord ? demanda-t-elle doucement mais strictement à Harry qui hocha vigoureusement la tête, déjà effrayé à l'idée d'ouvrir la bouche. Bien, sourit-elle. Nous n'avons strictement rien contre les nés-moldus. Au contraire. La magie les a choisis, pourquoi devrions-nous les considérer comme inférieurs, inutiles ? Les sorciers de sang pur n'aiment pas les moldus, c'est pourquoi ils n'aiment pas leurs progénitures, qu'elles soient magiques, ou non. C'est idiot. Certes, il est vrai que les nés-moldus ne peuvent pas être aussi puissants que des Sang-Pur car leur magie est, comment dire... Elle est comme un enfant qui vient de naître. Elle prend possession d'un nouveau corps, d'un nouveau sang. Elle n'a pas d'expérience. Pourtant, elle est là, et nous le respectons. Ce que nous n'aimons pas, c'est que la politique actuelle du monde sorcier est de tenir éloignés les né-moldus jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard. C'est ignoble, et incompréhensible. Pourquoi les empêcher de s'adapter à leur magie, d'apprendre à la connaître ? Pourquoi ne pas les inclure dans le monde sorcier dès leur naissance, par un système de tutorat par exemple ? Ils pourraient en apprendre plus sur nos coutumes, et commencer à pratiquer la magie avec un faux canalisateur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent avoir leur baguette à onze ans. C'est ce que je souhaite, expliqua-t-elle à Harry, mais certains sorciers comme Emile sont plus extrêmes. Pas autant que Voldemort, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait qu'il commençait à s'agiter, mais beaucoup trop selon moi. Emile souhaiterait enlever les nés-moldus à leur famille et les confier à des sorciers. Hop, on efface leurs souvenirs ainsi que ceux de leurs parents, et on leur invente une nouvelle vie. Ainsi, ils ne risquent pas de contaminer, ce sont les mots d'Emile, le monde sorcier avec des idées qu'ils considèrent novatrices mais qui suppriment, petit à petit, les plus anciennes traditions sorcières qu'il aimerait voir renaître de leurs cendres.

- C'est terrible, se risqua Harry, et Mériana le laissa s'exprimer. Je veux dire, je comprends qu'il aime sa culture et qu'il souhaite la préserver, mais enlever un enfant de sa famille...

- Oui. Regulus pense la même chose, tu sais, dit-elle doucement. Pour ma part, je pense que les mettre au courant le plus tôt est suffisant. Mettre en place des cours avant Poudlard. Leur inculquer ce qu'ils devraient savoir sur notre histoire, parce qu'ils ne savent rien à onze ans. Strictement rien, et c'est une honte ! Mais de là à leur construire une nouvelle famille, comme s'ils ne venaient pas d'ailleurs...

- Harry déglutit et hocha la tête. Il savait que ça avait fonctionné pour lui. Il n'était pas triste loin des Dursley, et sa nouvelle famille lui convenait. Et puis, ça ne pouvait pas les blesser s'ils _oubliaient _? C'était pour découvrir un monde merveilleux. Harry se demandait comment il aurait réagi s'il avait découvert le monde magique la veille, comme ça, sans préavis. Il aurait été bouleversé. Il n'aurait pas su quoi demander, quelles questions se poser. Il aurait sûrement été enchanté de découvrir qu'il était spécial, mais il aurait vite compris que d'autres sorciers en sauraient plus que lui. Ca l'aurait perturbé. Il aurait paniqué. Il le dit à Mériana.

- Oui, bien sûr, lui accorda-t-elle. Mais il faut que tu saches que les sorciers qui n'ont pas atteint leur majorité magique n'ont normalement pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. C'est ridicule bien sûr. Certaines familles permettent à leurs enfants de la pratiquer à la maison grâce à des sortilèges qui empêchent le ministère de le découvrir, et je pense que tout le monde devrait suivre leur exemple. Un enfant, peu importe son âge, ne devrait pas être privé de sa magie. Enfin, se reprit-elle. C'est notre opinion sur les nés-moldus. Nous les aimons, pas leurs parents, en conclusion, selon le point de vue de Emile. Quant aux Sang-Mêlé, encore une fois, ce ne sont pas eux que nous méprisons, mais le sorcier qui a préféré chercher l'amour chez les moldus. Chez les Sang-Pur, la magie se partage. Pas dans le sens où elle se divise, mais dans le sens où elle mûrit avec les générations. Elle gagne de l'expérience, pour reprendre le terme que j'utilisais tout à l'heure. Un sorcier qui se marie avec une moldue, c'est un sorcier qui ne partagera sa magie avec personne lors de la conception de l'enfant. Elle sera peut-être un peu plus puissante, mais pas autant qu'elle aurait pu l'être.

- Si je comprends bien, un enfant sera plus puissant si ses deux parents sont sorciers ?

- En effet, Harry, parce que sa magie sera le fruit de l'union entre deux magies différentes. Maintenant, file te préparer, Emile t'attend.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il comprenait la vision des Primitifs, et leur faisait confiance, même s'il se posait beaucoup de questions quant au point de vue radical d'Emile. Il ne le confronterait pas sur ce sujet : il étudierait, se faisant sa propre idée sur ces histoires de sang qu'il ne pensait pas aussi compliquées.

- Je suis prêt ! cria-t-il en ouvrant grand la porte de chez Emile. On y va ?

Il sautillait sur place et Emile ne se risqua pas à le faire attendre une seconde de plus.

- C'est parti, dit-il, partageant la bonne humeur de Harry. On va prendre le réseau de Cheminette.

- Oh non, grimaça Harry en regardant anxieusement la cheminée qui semblait d'un seul coup très dangereuse alors qu'il adorait s'allonger près d'elle lorsqu'il lisait les soirs où il dormait chez Emile. On lui avait déjà expliqué ce moyen de transport et son estomac se tordait toujours douloureusement lorsqu'il songeait au moment où il serait obligé de s'en servir. Il semblerait que ce moment était venu.

- Ca va bien se passer, essaya de le rassurer Emile en posant une main sur son épaule. Regarde-moi attentivement !

Harry le regarda faire, les yeux noirs, mais prit une grande inspiration et attrapa de la poudre de Cheminette avant de s'aventurer à son tour dans l'antre. Il jeta la poudre, souffla un grand coup et, 'Chemin de Traverse !'.

Emile le retint alors qu'il trébucha à l'extérieur de la cheminée et il regarda autour de lui, ébahi, se rendant distraitement compte que Emile lui enlevait la suie qu'il avait sur son pantalon d'un geste de la main. L'allée était noire de monde et il y avait de la musique, et il entendait les commerçants crier. C'était une ambiance qu'il adora directement et il était pressé d'aller explorer tous les magasins. Emile le retint néanmoins par le bras et lui posa sa casquette à l'effigie des aurors de Nouvelle-Zélande sur la tête.

- Pas qu'on te reconnaisse, lui expliqua-t-il. On risquerait de venir t'emmerder.

Harry hocha la tête, attrapa la main d'Emile et ils traversèrent l'allée, le doyen lui expliquant certaines choses alors qu'ils avançaient : à gauche, un magasin de Quidditch, à droite, une boutique pour les alchimistes, plus loin, l'animalerie dans laquelle ils iraient plus tard parce que Harry avait besoin d'un hibou. Puis il y avait l'apothicaire, chez qui ils allèrent pour acheter le nécessaire pour les cours de potions, ils se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott dans laquelle ils passèrent plus d'une heure à acheter des livres pour Harry, ainsi que des plumes et de l'encre, et du parchemin, et ils se rendirent finalement chez madame Guipure qui s'occupait de toutes les tenues exigées pour Poudlard. Devant le magasin, Narcissa Malefoy fumait une longue et fine cigarette, le visage fermé. Elle sourit néanmoins légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçut Emile et sa charge.

- On pourrait croire que les cigarettes sont une invention moldue, dit-elle en soufflant délicatement la fumée qu'elle venait d'inspirer, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Bonjour, Mr Potter.

Elle tendit la main et Harry s'empressa de l'attraper pour la baiser du bout des lèvres. Regulus lui avait appris le protocole et, surtout, il lui avait parlé de la famille Malefoy. Ils étaient amis et, de surcroît, Lucius Malefoy, le mari de Narcissa, faisait partie des mangemorts qui discutaient avec Regulus tous les mois pour trouver une solution à la folie de leur seigneur. Harry savait que leur fils serait à Poudlard avec lui cette année et il se demandait où il était. Peut-être à l'intérieur du magasin.

- Enchanté Mme Malefoy, sourit-il et elle hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Emile.

- Bonjour Emile, comment vas-tu ? Elle regarda de nouveau Harry. Drago est à l'intérieur, tu n'as qu'à y aller, toi aussi.

Emile lui sourit et Harry s'engouffra dans le magasin. A peine eut-il posé le pied à l'intérieur que la gérante vint prendre ses mesures, lui demandant s'il allait effectuer sa première entrée à Poudlard cette année. Il acquiesça et elle le conduisit au fond de la boutique où se trouvait déjà un garçon blond à qui on prenait les mesures. Elle le planta à ses côtés et lui dit d'attendre, alors que des mètres s'agitaient autour de ses bras, ses jambes, sa taille.

- Drago Malefoy ? demanda-t-il au garçon qui lui jeta un regard suffisant.

- En effet, affirma-t-il, bombant le torse. Et toi, tu es... ? dit-il en regardant sa casquette avec suspicion. Il pensait certainement qu'il était né-moldu.

- Harry Potter, souffla-t-il doucement en se penchant vers Drago pour que seul lui l'entende. Il souleva sa casquette pour montrer discrètement sa cicatrice. J'étais pressé de te rencontrer, mon gardien m'a beaucoup parlé de ta famille.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, le blond répondit en hochant la tête. Qui est ton gardien ? Tu as _disparu_.

- Ton père ne te l'a pas dit ? s'étonna Harry en faisant la moue lorsque Drago secoua la tête. C'est Emile. Il m'a sauvé des moldus.

Drago fit les gros yeux et puis acquiesça, apparemment satisfait. Harry lui sourit et allait lui demander s'il n'était pas trop stressé à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard mais madame Guipure revint avec la panoplie complète de robes de sorciers, capes, chapeau, chaussettes, chaussures, cravates, chemises, pantalons.

- Mme Malefoy paie pour le tout, dit-elle alors que Harry lui demanda combien il lui devait. Elle vous attend dehors les enfants.

Elle leur donna leurs affaires soigneusement pliées dans un sac, rétréci et allégé d'un coup de baguette magique. Les garçons sortirent pour retrouver Narcissa et Emile.

- Merci Madame.

- Ce n'est pas un cadeau, souligna-t-elle en souriant. C'est en échange de ta présence au manoir la veille de la rentrée. Le rituel est plus intéressant avec des amis.

Harry acquiesça et regarda Drago. Ils se sourirent, déjà amis, même sans avoir fait véritablement connaissance. Drago lui tendit la main et Harry l'attrapa.

- On se voit dans un mois alors, Harry, lui dit solennellement le jeune Malefoy.

- A dans un mois ! assura Harry, les yeux brillants. Il venait de se faire un ami. Il se sentait aimé dans la Vallée, mais ils étaient tous adultes là-bas et ce n'était pas toujours très amusant de rester avec eux lorsqu'ils se mettaient à discuter. Parfois, il volait avec les dragons, mais ils n'étaient pas souvent là et ne jouaient pas avec lui, préférant lui raconter de vieilles histoires. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de revoir Drago, constata-t-il en le regardant s'éloigner. Son premier ami !

- Tu viens Harry, nous allons à la banque, l'interpella Emile, le sortant de ses rêveries. Nous te payons bien sûr tout ce qu'il faut et nous te donnerons de l'argent de poche, mais tu as quand même un compte à Gringotts. Nous allons faire en sorte de récupérer ta clé, mais nous la laisserons de côté. Tu n'as pas besoin de cet argent pour le moment, nous sommes là pour toi.

Ils se rendirent à Gringotts mais les gobelins qui gardaient la banque ne purent rien pour eux : c'était Dumbledore qui avait la clé de Harry, et celui-ci devrait donc attendre d'être à Poudlard pour la récupérer. Harry était mitigé concernant Albus Dumbledore. C'était le sorcier qui l'avait envoyé chez les Dursley, mais il comprenait cette décision : Pétunia était la sœur de sa mère, il était normal qu'il reste avec sa famille. Pourtant, il ne saisissait pas pourquoi l'homme ne l'avait jamais contacté, pourquoi il l'avait laissé dans l'ombre, sans connaissance aucune du monde duquel venaient ses parents. Certes, il n'avait peut-être pas envisagé que sa propre tante lui cache ses origines, mais il aurait pu venir discuter avec Harry !

Harry oublia vite ses pensées moroses lorsqu'il aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient devant la boutique d'Ollivander. Il allait acheter sa baguette ! Il savait que sa magie préférait qu'il l'utilise librement mais il était impatient de savoir quelle sorte de baguette le choisirait. Il savait qu'elles dévoilaient beaucoup de choses sur le caractère de son sorcier.

- Mr Potter, dit un homme surgissant de nulle part, faisant sursauter Harry. C'était un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnants et il le regardait avec une attention presque malsaine. Vous êtes de retour parmi nous. Voyons voir...

Sans plus de cérémonie, il repartit dans les fins fonds de sa boutique et revint avec plusieurs boites. Harry fit ce qu'on lui dit : il attrapa les baguettes qu'on lui présentait et les agitait délicatement, mais rien d'extraordinaire ne se passait. Il fit exploser des vases, détruit une étagère, et rendit Ollivander presque fou.

- Peut-être que... marmonna l'homme une énième fois en attrapant une boîte en hauteur. Il la tendit doucement à Harry et celui-ci attrapa la baguette. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'agiter pour se rendre compte que c'était celle-là qu'il lui fallait. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et il comprit que sa magie acceptait cette baguette comme celle qui la canaliserait. Etrange, très étrange, murmura Ollivander en le regardant, l'air ébahi. Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Potter. De chacune d'entre elles. Or il se trouve que le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Une seule autre. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, alors que sa soeur n'est autre que celle qui... qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front.

Harry paya sa baguette : plume de phénix, houx, et 27,5 centimètres. Il était satisfait, mais ce que lui avait dit Ollivander résonnait dans sa tête et lui donnait des frissons. Se pourrait-il qu'il ressemble à Voldemort ?

- Peut-être un peu, lui dit Emile alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'animalerie. C'était un orphelin et il a vécu parmi des moldus qui le méprisaient. Mais ce sont vos choix qui vous différencieront, Harry. Il a décidé d'aborder ses problèmes avec violence et haine. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Ca se voit.

Harry garda le silence et ne retrouva le sourire que lorsqu'il aperçut une chouette magnifique au plumage blanc. Emile la lui offrit, et, le soir même, alors qu'il feuilletait son livre sur l'histoire de la magie, il décida qu'il l'appellerait Hedwige.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer durant le mois d'août : Regulus le supervisa alors qu'il s'entraînait à concocter les potions du livre qu'il avait du acheter, il s'habitua à sa baguette magique dans des duels amusants contre Eve et Alexis, Mériana lui lut tous les soirs l'histoire de Poudlard et Emile... n'était presque jamais là, comme les dragons qui préféraient voyager plutôt que de rester dans la Vallée. Le trente août arriva très rapidement et, à vingt heures, Harry était prêt à prendre la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre chez les Malefoy. Emu, il dit au revoir à tout le monde : il ne les reverrait pas avant les vacances de Noël.

La soirée chez les Malefoy se passa relativement bien, si ce n'était que Harry se sentait extrêmement gêné par les regards que lui jetait Lucius Malefoy. Regulus l'avait prévenu que l'homme risquerait d'être curieux à son sujet mais Harry ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde que ce serait aussi embarrassant. Il essaya de lui sourire timidement mais le regard que Lucius posait sur lui était froid, impassible. Le Sang-Pur s'interrogeait certainement sur les projets de Harry. Il n'en saurait rien, pas pour le moment... Harry lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire dans le futur. Finalement, il fut l'heure de faire le rituel, et Drago attendait un autre invité : Théodore Nott, un autre Sang-Pur aux cheveux châtains et au sourire timide. Harry l'apprécia tout de suite et serra chaleureusement sa main. Narcissa les emmena dans une pièce spéciale, et Lucius se retira : il n'avait pas le droit d'assister au rituel, seules les femmes étaient autorisées à y participer.

C'était une pièce circulaire et la température était si haute que Harry transpirait déjà. Il se déshabilla comme le voulait la coutume en essayant de ne pas ressentir de gêne car c'était inutile : Drago et Theodore étaient déjà nus, une serviette couvrant leur taille. Harry en attrapa une et s'installa sur le banc collé au mur. Narcissa ferma la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle sortait, et les trois garçons se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Fermez vos yeux, l'entendirent-ils parler à travers la porte, sa voix amplifiée magiquement. Et repérez en vous votre magie, sentez-la couler dans vos veines...

Harry avait fait ça des centaines de fois pour s'habituer à l'Ancienne Magie qui habitait son corps et le protégeait. Il ferma les yeux et trouva la source de sa puissance, là-bas, juste en-dessous de son cœur qu'il sentait battre tranquillement. La transpiration, savait-il, servait à les purifier avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Après, ils se baigneraient dans un bain d'eau pure et ils pourraient aller se coucher. Le rituel dura une heure et, propres, les garçons furent envoyés au lit. Ils dormaient tous dans la chambre de Drago, dans des lits que les elfes avaient installé pour l'occasion.

- Il est gigantesque ton lit ! ne peut s'empêcher de s'écrier Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre et il se précipita dessus, se roulant sur les couvertures. Drago le rejoignit rapidement et ils se bagarrèrent gentiment en riant tandis que Théodore les observait en souriant, assis dans son lit. Finalement, les garçons s'arrêtèrent de jouer et Harry s'allongea sur le ventre juste à côté de Drago, profitant d'être à côté de son ami. Vous n'êtes pas trop stressés pour demain ? demanda-t-il finalement et Théodore secoua la tête.

- Non, assura-t-il, nous sommes tous les trois. On restera ensemble là-bas ?

- Bien sûr ! affirma Drago. On formera une sorte de trio de serpents ! J'espère que tu seras à Serpentard, Harry, sinon ça risque d'être embêtant. Surtout si tu te retrouves à Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

- Je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard. D'après mon gardien, j'ai toutes les qualités pour qu'elle devienne ma maison.

Il espérait au plus profond de lui que ce soit véritablement le cas : il ne supporterait pas d'être éloigné de ses deux nouveaux amis. Surtout qu'il s'entendait bien avec eux : ils discutèrent des heures avant de s'endormir tous les trois dans le même lit, Théodore les ayant rejoints quand Drago avait commencé à raconter des histoires d'horreur concernant le manoir Malefoy. Drago était amusant : il se tenait droit et fier, mais il regardait toujours Harry avec cette affection qui perturba le jeune Potter. Quand Harry avait abordé le sujet des nés-moldus et que Drago avait craché à leur encontre, Harry l'avait sermonné, répétant les mots de Mériana : la magie les avait choisis, eux aussi. Ils n'étaient pas comme leurs parents. Drago l'avait regardé, profondément, et lui avait dit qu'il avait peut-être raison. Théodore, quant à lui, ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il avait cette façon de hocher la tête et de sourire qui plaisait à Harry. Il avait deux personnes à ses côtés qui pourraient le rester pour _toujours_ s'ils prenaient soin de leur amitié et Harry, qui n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant, était prêt à la garder comme on protège un trésor.

Il fut très compliqué pour les trois garçons de se réveiller le lendemain, mais quand Narcissa leur rappela qu'ils allaient à Poudlard, ils se levèrent rapidement et se préparèrent en vitesse. Les elfes se chargèrent de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, et ils se retrouvèrent vite devant la cheminée pour prendre le réseau de Cheminette. Harry et Théodore se regardèrent en souriant quand Drago dit au revoir à ses parents, mais ils eurent, eux aussi, droit aux conseils de Narcissa.

- Restez ensemble, ne mangez pas de cochonneries, faîtes vos devoirs le soir, faîtes gagner des points à votre maison et comportez-vous correctement, c'est compris ?

- Mr Potter, Mr Nott, les salua Lucius Malefoy, donnant à Harry un fin sourire auquel le garçon répondit anxieusement.

Quai 9 3/4 !

Harry regarda avec émerveillement le Poudlard Express rouge qui grondait devant lui, et tous les sorciers qui affluaient, les parents qui donnaient leurs dernières recommandations à leurs enfants, les amis qui se retrouvaient, les valises énormes... Tout respirait le bonheur. Les elfes de la famille Malefoy apparurent avec leurs bagages et Harry regarda Hedwige en souriant : elle n'était pas du tout contente !

- Nous mettons les animaux avec les autres, messieurs, et vos bagages dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet. Vous les retrouverez dans votre dortoir à Poudlard, couina un elfe et Drago acquiesça sèchement, essayant de se comporter comme son père et faisant sourire Harry avec amusement.

- On se trouve un compartiment, dit-il, et il prit la tête du groupe, suivi par Harry et Théodore.

Le voyage fut plaisant : Harry n'avait jamais pris le train et il adorait voir les paysages défiler. Théodore s'était endormi sur son épaule et Drago lisait un magasine sur le Quidditch.

- Tu as déjà volé ? demanda-t-il doucement à Harry.

- Non ! Je suis pressé d'avoir nos premiers cours, je pense que je vais adorer ça !

Il se garda de lui dire qu'il était déjà monté sur des dragons ; de toute façon, ce n'était certainement pas pareil que de monter sur un balai !

- Où est-ce que tu étais, ces dernières années ? Je voulais te le demander hier mais tu as fait en sorte de changer de sujet avant que je ne puisse le faire.

- Oui, soupira Harry, parce que je n'ai pas encore le droit d'en parler. Lorsque je le pourrais, tu seras le premier à savoir, promis.

Drago plissa les yeux puis hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Tu es juste différent de ce que je pensais. Tu es mieux, dit-il rapidement en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche. On pensait que tu serais à la botte de Dumbledore mais voilà que tu te comportes comme un Sang-Pur.

- Je suis un Sang-Mêlé, tu sais, souligna Harry et Drago pinça les lèvres. Mais Emile m'a toujours dit qu'il est très important de suivre les traditions sorcières.

- Et il a eu raison. Même si tu es un Sang-Mêlé, tu connais nos coutumes. La plupart des sorciers ne s'y intéressent même pas.

- Et ça changera un jour, murmura Harry.

C'était une décision qu'il avait prise : même s'il décevait un jour les Primitifs s'il n'arrivait pas à aider, à comprendre Voldemort, il ferait en sorte que le monde sorcier renaisse de ses cendres. Que les rituels soient de nouveau pratiqués. Que l'histoire soit connue, assimilée. Que les traditions soient respectées. On lui avait appris tellement de choses et il trouvait cela terrible que certains sorciers y renoncent : c'était tellement _magique_ !

Ce fut un demi-géant qui les accueillit à la sortie du train ('tu te rends compte qu'ils embauchent _ça_ à Poudlard', lui dit Drago et Harry lui jeta un regard courroucé, ne comprenant pas très bien d'où venait le dégoût de son ami pour cet homme – lui le trouvait impressionnant) et il les emmena sur les rives d'un lac pour qu'ils montent dans des barques. Harry était avec Drago et Theodore et ils s'exclamèrent tous les trois en chœur lorsqu'ils découvrirent le château illuminé. C'était magnifique et Harry en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Il sourit à ses amis, se sentant heureux et à sa place. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le château, Hagrid, le demi-géant, les confia au Professeur McGonagall, une femme qui lui faisait penser à Mériana. Elle leur fit un petit discours sur l'école et le système de points avant de les conduire devant une grande porte qui s'ouvrit magiquement, dévoilant une salle immense avec un faux ciel et cinq longues tables, dont quatre pour chaque maison de Poudlard et une pour les professeurs, tout au bout de la pièce. Harry repéra immédiatement Dumbledore mais son regard se posa finalement sur un chapeau et un tabouret qui se trouvaient au centre d'une petite estrade.

C'était le Choixpeau Magique dont lui avait parlé Regulus, impossible de garder le secret sur la répartition face aux yeux verts suppliant de Harry. Il échangea un regard excité avec Drago, et attendit son tour. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il entendit à peine Drago et Théodore être répartis à Poudlard, mais il entendit clairement son prénom et son nom de famille résonner dans toute la salle. On murmura alors qu'il allait s'asseoir et il eut peur de trébucher et de se ridiculiser, mais il posa ses fesses sur le tabouret sans encombres. Le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et la voix de celui-ci envahit son esprit. Harry l'écouta parler, regardant autour de lui sans vraiment voir.

- Mmmmhh... Difficile, très difficile, je vois beaucoup de courage et des qualités intellectuelles aussi, il y a du talent, oh oui, et un grand désir de faire ses preuves... alors, où vais-je te mettre ?

- A Serpentard, murmura Harry, à Serpentard...

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités c'est vrai, je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aidera à avancer sur le chemin de la grandeur ! Cela ne fait aucun doute ! Tu veux changer les choses, alors ce sera... SERPENTARD !

Harry essaya de ne pas prendre en compte le fait que seuls les Serpentard l'applaudissaient et que tout le monde le regardait, éberlué. Il s'assit à côté de Theodore et tapa dans la main de Drago en signe de victoire. Il sourit aux élèves autour de lui qui le regardaient avec stupéfaction et entendit la répartition reprendre son cours. Il leva la tête vers Dumbledore et celui-ci fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction. Harry hocha la tête en lui souriant paisiblement et pensa, _bien fait_.


End file.
